Whatever You Want
by Nikki9Nine
Summary: Dante pisses off Lady and she leaves for the night. He goes to the Love Planet to drink away his sorrows and meets a hooker/dancer named Texas Alexis. Just read the story, I promise lots of drama and tons of sex! Dante/Lady


Hello everyone! I feel like a total D-Bag for writing an entirely new story and doing nothing with my current Could You Love A Devilman? My sincerest apologies to those who are waiting patiently for it to be continued in some way. I gotta say I'm not feeling it right now. I did however get this crazy idea for a oneshot and I can honestly say I'm extremely proud of it. I'm no writer, so you may not agree with me, but it's the best thing I've ever written anyway. So please enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of it's characters. I do however own Texas Alexis and Cylus.

Whatever You Want

"You're threatening me…." She said it as more of a statement then a question.

"Depends…" The man chuckled menacingly "Do you feel threatened, my dear?"

Her pale blonde hair had suddenly become quite the nuisance as the breeze caused loose wisps to tickle her nose. She could never get it all when tying it into a high ponytail. Her emerald eyes began to sting with the onset of tears that were protruding behind heavily painted eyelids.

"Just take it as a promise, Alexis, my angel." The man brushed the annoying hair out of her face with his index finger. "I will be back tomorrow night at eleven o clock. Do not disappoint me, love."

Alexis surveyed her surroundings. There wasn't much in the way of populace between two warehouses in the middle of nowhere. The inevitability was that in less then twenty-four hours, she needed twenty grand. Even a nightwalker of her status couldn't come up with that in such a scant amount of time. She would have to be 'here' with twenty grand, or he would find her. Just like he found the others.

"Tomorrow night, eleven o clock. Do I have your word, Alexis?" The thug intentionally taunted her.

"Y-yes Mr. Cylus, s-sir" Alexis managed to stutter her response.

The man referred to as Cylus bent down to look Alexis directly in the eyes. He knew his towering form only frightened her more this way, and he loved it. 'Such lovely eyes' he thought. She was his favorite 'employee' but unfortunately, she had been lacking as of late. He simply could not afford to lose any more money.

Alexis was visibly shaking by now. She knew exactly what this man could do to her. In her time as an escort under him, she had seen the others, her friends, and how he did away with them. A tear finally made it's way down her cheek.

Cylus' cracked, dry lips stretched over his gums revealing 24k teeth. He was mere inches from her face now. "Good thing I can trust you, sweetheart. You know I'm a busy man." He leaned in even more, if that was possible, and ran his tongue over poor girl's cheek. He reveled in the salty taste of her tears.

Alexis couldn't help but keep her eyes fixated on his. Cylus was known for his cold hearted, cutthroat persona. Normal compassionate people all fit into one vain, and then there was Cylus in his very own. That vain was frozen over a thousand fold. But what most people noticed when they had the 'pleasure' to work under him, was his pitch-black pupils. Devoid of any emotion, like black holes of death, they were what brought people to their knees in fear.

"Well I have to get going, love. It is way passed my bedtime and you have some work to do" with that, Cylus turned on his heel and began walking toward the more illuminated end of the buildings. He walked with a joyful swagger as if his life's theme music was playing. "Ta-ta sweetness!" he cooed over his shoulder.

Alexis gathered her momentarily scattered thoughts. She had to work at Love Planet tonight and she was most likely going to be late. She would need to work extra hard tonight if she wanted to make decent tips. Being a stripper/prostitute in this town was not what it used to be before the demon raid. She knew she would only make about five hundred dollars doing her routine pole dance, but perhaps she could make a little more doing private ones. Possibly find some customers for Cylus along the way.

Dusting imaginary dirt from her skirt, Alexis suddenly had an idea. She had tried this once before when she was doing some work for Cylus in Reno. A trick had refused to pay her for her services one night in a luxury hotel. Miffed, she took the closest object, a lamp, and broke it over his head as he turned his back to her. She had been worried at first, but seeing that he was out cold, she took the opportunity to comb the room for his wallet. She had collected more from him then she intended to charge. Cylus had been a happy man that night.

Alexis was hardly a hustler. She had admittedly chose the wrong path numerous times in her twenty years. Her biggest mistake to date was becoming one of Cylus' quality in quantity escorts. He owned her and as much as she yearned for freedom, he would kill her the minute she tried to escape. The irony was that if he no longer found her useful, she would get the same fate. So she would have to hustle, this one last time she hoped.

Her mind made up, Alexis stumbled in uncomfortable pumps toward the same illuminated opening Cylus had gone just moments before. Love Planet wasn't too far away.

--

"Can I get my usual bottle of Jack, Suzy?" Dante slid into his favorite red velvet booth at The Love Planet. He had had the worst fucking night of his life. Just coming from a mission he'd accepted purely for the bloodshed, which always cheered him up. This fur hour session of hacking however, didn't do much in the way of appeasing the devil hunter. So good old Jack would have to take it from here.

"No problem, Dante. Coming right up!" Suzy, Dante's favorite waitress was already halfway to the bar when she said it.

Dante put his hands behind his head and rested his back against the wall. He wore his usual attire for hunting. Ebony and Ivory were nestled snuggly in their holsters, while Rebellion sat opposite the devil hunter.

Suzy placed the bottle of whiskey along with an ice filled glass in front of Dante. She noticed, without much effort, that the man was in an off mood. Of course he must have been strung out lately with the unusual demon activity. Pushing the issue would only make him have to think about work, and he most likely was not in the mood. Plus it was a busy night and as much as she loved Dante, they were short a waitress. He could handle himself, no doubt.

"Thanks, babe." the demon slayer mumbled as he twisted the cap off. She gave a quick wink and sashayed over to another table.

Inhuman, crystal blue eyes scanned the establishment with the precision of a hawk. Not much different from most nights at The Love Planet. Ever since the demon raid a year before, the bar had been getting less business. The quiet was something Dante rather enjoyed and he needed a place of tranquility at the moment. He nursed his whiskey slowly, letting it burn a sweet path down his throat. Then the memories of earlier that night came flooding along with it.

Earlier At The Devil May Cry Agency

Lady was down to her last pair of sweats and needed some new clothes. She had gotten demon blood on just about every one of her good outfits. After buying some new outfits, she decided to just change at Devil May Cry. When she got there, Dante was being his usual lazy self with a Hustler draped over his face. She would have done her routine of shoving his booted feet off the desk, but decided she didn't want him seeing her sweats. So slinking past him, Lady crept toward the staircase.

She made her way to the washroom and got into her new white blouse, which was a slight change from her old one. It was less conservative and showed a little more cleavage. She bit her lip as she gazed into the mirror. Why didn't she notice this when she tried it on the first time? She brushed it off. It was her hunting outfit and it needed to be comfortable. Next, she slipped on her new skirt. This also didn't leave much to the imagination, but Lady had really liked it. It had more compartments to put her ammunition. Always a plus for Lady of course.

The huntress gave herself a quick inspection for any leftover tags. There was nothing more embarrassing then someone finding a tag on your new outfit. Satisfied, Lady made her way back down to the office.

Dante was on the phone apparently getting directions for a job as he was jotting something down. Tossing the phone back on the receiver, he turned to tell Lady about the job. His jaw automatically dropped at her new look. He let out a rather loud whistle of appreciation.

Lady rolled her bi-colored eyes at the hybrid's immaturity.

"So did you wanna tell me about that job?" She tapped her foot impatiently, mostly as a front even though her cheeks were burning.

Dante smirked with a disturbingly perverse pleasure at her embarrassment.

"Now hold on a minute, sweetheart." This was a rare moment indeed, seeing Lady with her pride on hiatus. He got out from behind his desk and began to circle the aggravated woman like the wolf he was.

"Grow the fuck up already, demon! Now the job, please!" The huntress now had both her fists balled up in a failing effort to not shoot the man in the face.

"Come on babe, just take the damn compliment." Dante knew if he pushed the issue much more, he would be nursing a gaping bullet hole. He raised his gloved hands in defeat. "Alright Lady, I'm sorry that you're so damn hot." Of course sometimes it was worth it. "I'll remember to make my hard-on a little less noticeable next time."

That did it.

BANG!

Lady sat absentmindedly flipping through a stack of old Hustler magazines as she waited for her partner to come to.

Said partner was currently lying facedown in a pool of his own blood and brain matter. Within a few minutes, every piece of bone and brain reattached itself to the gaping hole in his skull. The devil hunter moaned almost inaudibly. He was going to have a headache for sure.

Noticing this, Lady suppressed her laughter and settled for a satisfied smile instead. No matter how many times she got to blow the pompous ass' head off, it was always funny as hell.

"Rise and shine!" She chimed.

Dante had managed an incoherent 'bitch' as he got back to his feet. He brushed himself off and began gathering the items needed for the mission.

"We gotta mission all the way to the other side of town for this one." Dante explained while loading Ebony and Ivory with fresh clips out of his cabinet. "They promised ten grand to clear out their farm. Said there's hundreds of 'em."

Lady listened with mild interest. It couldn't have been that much of a challenging job. It was most likely lesser demons slaughtering cattle and what not.

"Okay, I'm down." She hopped down from her perch on the end of the desk.

Dante watched Lady as she gathered her equipment and Kalina Ann.

"Looks like we're taking the car." He chuckled.

Lady gave the best 'duh' expression she could muster. As if she was going to ride on the back of his Harley, like some bitch. Although, he was a good-looking guy, she would admit. And the thought of wrapping her arms around his hard abdomen….'WOAH' her logical side screamed at her to get her mind out of the gutter. She didn't have feelings for Dante. He was half demon! 'Sure keep telling yourself that' some random voice chimed in. Lady shook it off mentally.

Dante tilted his head at all the ever-changing expressions on Lady's face. He eventually forgot about her look of confusion and fell into his own trance. 'Fuck she's beautiful' he thought. He'd had a mad crush on her since they first met in the Temen Ni Gru three years earlier. Of course since then the minor crush had become full-blown obsession, he would admit. The thought of telling her had crossed his mind once or twice in their odd friendship. The devil hunter wanted to, badly, but he was almost certain of what her reaction would be.

It was Lady who ended up snapping Dante out of his trance with a light slap to his cheek.

"Wake up douche, we got a mission to complete!"

Dante looked into Lady's mismatched jewels with his own ice blue ones. Just then without thinking, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Lady put her palms to his chest in an attempt to push him off. She squirmed violently until finally managing to tear him off. She glared at him for a good minute, which seemed centuries longer with the tension.

RING!

The phone broke their eye contact and Lady was more then happy to walk over and answer it.

"Devil May Cry" She answered awkwardly while running shaky fingers through her hair. "Maple Drive? Okay…" Hanging up, Lady turned to the man responsible for her burning cheeks just moments before. "I'm taking this one." She hefted Kalina Ann onto her shoulder for the second time.

Dante winced at the harshness of her tone. He knew he had fucked up royally with her this time. Now it was just awkward between them and they had to work together. He sighed and rubbed his gorgeous face rather roughly with a leather-clad hand.

"Lady I'm s-…"

"I don't think we should work together anymore." Lady cut him off before he could finish apologizing. She knew she was going to hate herself for this, but it would be better for both of them in the long run. "Goodbye." With that she left closing the door rather harshly on her way out.

Dante was left to gape at the door as if it had just killed his best friend. What had just happened? Was she serious about not working with him anymore?

"Fuck!" he cursed at the top of his lungs. He really did fuck up big time and he hated himself. How could he have been so stupid? Of course she didn't want him, he was a demon and she told him of her disdain for his kind. Now he couldn't fight alongside his favorite woman in the world. He felt like shit, he was shit.

Dante was halfway through the bottle of whiskey and still not feeling the numbness he yearned for. He already missed Lady and wondered if he'd even get to see her at all. He didn't even have the energy to pay attention to his surroundings. The devil hunter had felt depression before. Hell he'd been in situations where he just wished a bullet to the brain could bring him down, but tonight was different. Not different as in worse then seeing his mother killed, but different like he was losing his best friend.

Dante ignored the glass he'd been using and began drinking straight from the bottle. Some announcer was introducing a pole dancer in the background, but he wasn't paying attention. All that mattered was his alcohol and his Lady. He thought of her beautiful eyes, usually filled with disdain, but still stunning. The scars she was so self-conscious of. God she had no fucking idea how sexy they made her. Dante had been with a lot of women and frankly he was tired of the prissy Barbie doll type. Lady's scars marked her hardships and strengthening points in life. They heightened his desire to be with her and he wanted to know the story behind each and every one. He wondered if she would ever want to see him again.

The music finally stopped and was followed by the enthusiastic cheering of the locals.

"And that was Texas Alexis everyone! Give her a hand!" The announcer bellowed into the distorted microphone. After another volley of applause he introduced the next dancer.

Alexis gathered her tips, which as she expected came to about five hundred dollars. As she was about to retire to the dressing room, she spotted a gorgeous silver haired man, who looked to be a little intoxicated. He also looked to be alone at the moment. She sized up what she could from her angle. Spotting his large sword and twin guns, she knew right away he was a mercenary. She also took into account his attire. He was completely encased in leather, so he must have been riding a motorcycle. His leather pants and cowboy boots just screamed biker. He looked to be in his late twenties with a hint of stubble. He was hot and most likely rich. Bingo.

Once Alexis was in the dressing room she couldn't keep from smiling. It might have been risky to hustle a mercenary, but how hard could it be? He was already fucked up on whisky so the rest would fall into place. She slipped into her most provocative black dress and readjusted her makeup. She wore pink lip-gloss and dusted her eyes with a shade of blue. Her hair was already piled high into an intricate up-do. Now she just had to hit all the right cords with him. This part was the most challenging because not all men just wanted sex.

"Here goes nothing." She said with a half smirk.

Dante had just finished his booze and was about to order another when a strikingly attractive woman slid in beside him. He wondered briefly if he'd been hallucinating from the alcohol. 'Naw, not from one bottle' he reasoned mentally.

"Heya blondie, what can I do ya for?" He asked in a seductive tone. The alcohol had put him in a frisky mood, plus he had a never-ending hard-on for the past two weeks. He was too busy the last few months to ever get laid and Lady was definitely not helping.

"Drinking alone?" Alexis looked into his icy blue eyes and had to catch herself before she got lost. He was even more beautiful up close. He had slightly fair skin, which still held color. There were little words to describe his eyes and his hair was beyond words at all. From afar he looked to have white hair, but up close it was almost platinum. He was nothing short of angelic and though she couldn't tell with all his clothing, she just knew he was fit. A mercenary had to be. "A good looking man like you should have no problem finding company."

Dante chuckled at her statement. It was definitely ironic that she'd say something like that. But he'd go along with it since she was so interested.

"Apparently I found some."

It was Alexis' turn to laugh now. "You are such a smart ass, how does your girlfriend ever put up with you?" This was the question that would rule out her chances. She was crossing her fingers behind her back.

The devil hunter smirked down at her.

"Naw, I've been way too busy lately. This job just kills the romance sometimes." He enjoyed a discreet peak at her cleavage and returned his gaze to her emerald eyes.

"What's it like being a mercenary?" she asked, casually leaning in closer to him.

"Pay's the bills." He bluntly responded. He really couldn't discuss all the gory details with someone he just met.

"I'm Alexis by the way." She reached out her hand.

The devil hunter smirked. So this was Texas Alexis from the show he wasn't even paying attention to. And here he thought he'd fucked every stripper at The Love Planet. By the gods was he wrong. And he'd managed to miss out on the hottest one. Fuck it, he was all torn up about Lady and needed a distraction.

"Dante." He took her hand and surprised her by kissing it.

"So Dante, what brings you to The Love Planet all alone on a Friday night?" Alexis asked trying hard not to cream her pants at the feel of his lips on her hand.

"Fucking work's had me by the balls lately. Just needed a drink, maybe meet a pretty lady" He winked at her and winced at his own cheesy comment.

Alexis smiled seductively at Dante and began running her manicured nails up and down his inner thigh.

"Got a place near by." She asked, lust clear in her eyes.

Dante shuddered almost visibly at the unexpected contact. He knew what his answer was going to be.

"Oh yeah, I got a place. You interested in having a little fun tonight, baby?"

'JACKPOT!' the hooker's mind screamed. It was basically a shoe in for her and she couldn't help the devious smile that crept into her features. She moved her hand from his thigh to his face and stroked the ruggedness there.

"Just show me the way, mercenary." She hefted herself up on one knee and licked around the shell of his earlobe. Hearing his breath hitch in his throat, she playfully took it between her teeth and tugged.

"Can't wait, can ya babe?" Dante turned his neck causing her to yield her hold on his earlobe. He grabbed hold of the clip in her hair and freed the wavy tresses from it's bound. Dante cupped her cheek almost lovingly, almost, and looked into her emerald beauties. Suddenly their lips were mashing together in a heated kiss.

Alexis leaned into the ferocious man and grabbed hold of his lapels. She happily accepted the tongue, which was roughly tracing her lips seeking entrance. Their tongues battled for supremacy and it seemed like Dante was winning. 'That's okay' she thought. 'Let him be the boss for now.

The devil hunter yanked Alexis' head back by the hair roughly, causing her to squeak. He began assaulting her ivory neck by kissing, nipping and sucking it.

Alexis, very aware that time was a factor, eventually found the strength to halt the sudden and feverish make-out session. She leaned into him again, this time stroking his groin through his leather pants. Putting her lips to his ear for the second time, she whispered

"I'd really like to see your place now. And I need you to fuck me silly when we get there."

Dante did not need to be asked twice. They both slid out of the booth, not caring about the eyes that were on them.

Alexis watched the man grab his things and noted he did it with no difficulties. That was odd. Surely an entire bottle of JD altered one's senses considerably.

"Did you need me to drive, honey?" she asked as she watched him reach into his coat pocket, pulling out car keys. Even though he looked straight, he surely couldn't drive. She had her safety to keep in check here.

The devil hunter gave her a devious grin. 'That's right, she has no idea I'm half demon.' He thought. Even a mouse had a hard time keeping up with his alcohol tolerance. He'd be fine on the road, and so would she if that's what she was worried about.

"I'll be okay sweetheart, it's just down the road." Dante walked over to the back door that led to the alley where his car was parked. He purposely walked smoothly without staggering to show her how sober he was.

Slightly miffed that she would have to work with his senses being sky high, Alexis smiled sweetly. She grabbed her duffel bag from where it sat next to the stage and made her way to where the devil hunter stood.

Dante, the gentleman he was, held the door open for the woman he'd be ravishing in a few moments.

Alexis' eyes widened when they settled on the car they were approaching. It was a 1978 Ford XC Falcon Cobra. She marveled at the shiny blue and white of it's body. It was definitely a sex machine and more then definitely expensive.

The devil hunter opened the trunk first, setting her duffel bag into it. He then walked around the car and opened the passenger side, gesturing for her to get in. Once she was comfortably seated, he gently closed the door and got in on the driver's side. Dante put the key into the ignition and began their journey to the Devil May Cry Agency, A.K.A his place.

As soon as they were on the road, Alexis wasted no time in getting started on the night's festivities. She began rubbing him again through his pants earning a low growl in response. The crafty escort then found his fly and pulled it down slow and teasingly.

Dante was no stranger to driving while being molested. So he just enjoyed the treatment while still watching the road.

Alexis slipped her skillful hand into Dante's pants and began massaging his hardness. And damn was he hard and big for that matter. She was no doubt going to win a lot more then just money tonight. She released his massive, stiff cock from its restraining fabric confines.

Just the slight breeze had made Dante twitch with anticipation already. He knew what would come net, and his dick was getting painfully hard with the knowledge.

Alexis wrapped slender, feminine fingers around the thick base and began massaging up and down the shaft. She leaned toward the devil hunters lap and began stroking him more violently. Her tiny pink tongue snaked out, flicking the head teasingly as she jerked him off.

Dante let out a husky moan when he felt a light nip at the head of his penis. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he gently nudged her down more.

The skilled hooker obliged immediately and to his surprise and delight, took the entire length down her throat. She bobbed her head professionally in a cork-screw motion, earning animalistic grunts from the driver.

Dante knew he was getting close and briefly mulled over weather he should tell her or not. His conscience somehow got to him in his lust filled state and he made an effort to stop his eyes from rolling back.

Alexis could tell he was close and went at a faster pace making all kinds of wet noises.

"Aw fuck…" the devil hunter breathed, stopping in front of Devil may cry. "I'm gonna cum sweetheart." He warned between labored breaths.

Alexis answered his warning by not heeding it and going harder and faster. She was too lazy to finish him off by hand.

Dante took her actions as an invitation to let loose into her throat. With both hands now free, he grabbed fistfuls of her hair and began slamming upward mercilessly. He climaxed violently, letting out a grunt followed by a string of curses. It really had been a long time

Alexis leaned back into her seat, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

The devil hunter collapsed into his seat, still riding the high of his orgasm. He had a goofy grin plastered on his handsome face. That had been one of the better blowjobs he had ever experienced. She was too good at it to be pure, he thought. But then when did he ever suspect she was pure to begin with?

The woman in the passenger's seat fixed her messy hair the best she could before she felt someone open the door. It had been Dante already. 'That was quick' She looked over at the driver's side, as if he'd still be there like he was a second before. Shaking it off as just her mind playing tricks on her, she exited the vehicle.

The two nearly ran to the entrance and immediately began where they left off as soon as Dante closed the door behind him.

Dante sat the dumbfounded woman, who he'd hoisted up without warning, onto the desk. He planted hot wet kisses down her creamy neck, stopping at her collarbone.

All the while Alexis ran manicured nails over the mercenary's scalp, feeling the silkiness of his silver mane.

Dante unzipped the flimsy black dress and pulled it all the way down to her waist. He continued to kiss his way around the panting woman's collarbone and chest.

Alexis moaned, yanking at his hair and began feeling the heat in the pit of her stomach. The next thing she felt was her bra being expertly unhooked at the back. She felt his breath against her neck as he trailed hot kisses down to the valley between her breasts.

The man in red nuzzled the woman's breasts, rubbing them in a circular motion with large gloved hands. He was sure to swirl his tongue around each nipple, tugging them between his teeth. Content that he had given each mound equal treatment, Dante got lower until he was kneeling between her legs.

"No panties?" he glanced up at the flustered woman with a cocky grin.

Indeed Alexis had chosen not to wear panties that night. She knew it made her all the more enticing without them.

"I am so disappointed in you!" the devil hunter feigned despair but couldn't keep a straight face for long. His cocky grin crept back into his alabaster face.

Dante slipped the flimsy fabric passed her hips and let them fall into a pile with her bra. The stripper now sat completely naked, legs spread and leveled with his head. Fingers encased in leather began massaging the milky inner thighs of the exotic dancer/escort.

Alexis was completely turned on to say the least. In all her days, especially as an escort, she had never been eaten out. Working the streets usually meant satisfaction was guaranteed. Of course that only applied to the customers.

The first lap at her womanhood almost had Alexis toppling off the desk. Just the built up tension caused by what they had been doing made her especially sensitive.

The skilled tongue began its assault by flicking rapidly over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Dante pulled off his gloves and inserted his right index finger into the moist cavity.

Alexis began whimpering as she felt sensations she'd never felt before. Her volume rose as she felt the devil hunter slip another digit into her.

Dante pumped his fingers in and out while nipping at the woman's already hard clitoris. He could tell she was pretty close and that his tongue was probably the first her pussy had ever seen.

The green-eyed beauty was now running extremely shaky fingers through the silky silver head between her thighs.

The devil hunter replaced his two fingers with his long tongue, swirling it about. The wicked muscle prodded at Alexis' insides, curiously. He placed his thumb where his tongue had been and pressed down on the bundle of nerves.

The instant Dante did this, the blonde screamed "DANTE!!!" and began convulsing violently.

Dante got back to his feet and began undressing himself started with his favorite jacket. He tossed it onto the hook across the messy room. He fumbled with the rest while looking directly into majestic green spheres.

Once the silver haired devil was completely naked, he took a few steps toward the exhausted woman.

"The fun is far from over, babe." He breathed in a silky voice.

Alexis took in his nudeness with appreciation. He was tall and lean with a medium build. He was flawless, not a single scar marred his alabaster flesh. He was a present day manifestation of Michael Angelo's David. He was just a hell of a lot more endowed.

Dante needed to put his cock in something again and soon. He needed to cum at least two more times to cure his current case of blue balls.

The devil hunter grabbed the hooker by the legs, causing her back to fall flat against the desk. He roughly shoved his entire length into her slick pussy earning a small yelp in return.

Alexis quite liked the man's rough treatment of her and welcomed more.

Dante slammed into her mercilessly, draping her legs over his taught shoulders. He had a better angle now and rammed harder and even deeper to his delight.

The escort took note of the sadistic glint in those blue eyes she was beginning to love. It frightened and excited her at the same time.

Dante noticed the mixture of both lust and fear in the woman's expression and smirked wickedly. 'Should I have warned her I'm half demon and a little sadistic?' he mentally reasoned. He began grunting with every painful thrust, enjoying the symphony the poor woman was creating.

There was no doubt that the prostitute's cries were being heard down the street. Just the echo in the room was loud enough to stir someone in an entirely different house/building.

Alexis held on to the edge of the desk as to not fall from the sheer force of Dante's sharp thrusts. She felt the beginnings of her second climax that night and took her legs down from the mercenary's shoulders. She wrapped them tightly about his waist and sat up to suck on his glistening neck.

Both occupants of the building were now covered in a thin layer of perspiration and still going full force.

Alexis finally came, trying to tear open Dante's back with her fake nails. She screamed loud enough for The Love Planet to hear her and where she was. They probably knew too.

Dante pulled out, still rock hard and so not finished. He turned the sweaty, limp woman onto her stomach so she was bent over the desk.

'He couldn't be serious' Alexis thought in a sort of panic. She was exhausted and really wanted to have enough energy for her plan.

The devil hunter smacked her ass once before burying himself to the hilt inside her from behind.

"You like that? You fucking slut!" Dante gritted out between clenched teeth as he hammered into her again and again. He knew she was the type to like insults while fucking. The tightening of her walls confirmed what he already knew.

Alexis moaned pathetically as she was tossed around like a rag doll. She couldn't believe she was beginning to feel the beginnings of yet another orgasm.

Dante held onto her hip firmly with one hand and grabbed a hand full of her hair with the other. He yanked it back causing the battered woman to yelp.

"I asked if you fucking liked it!" he was bent over her and in her face now.

The escort whimpered pathetically again and answered weakly. "Y-yes…" And at that moment she felt her walls contract and a vicious orgasm hit.

Dante felt her walls tighten around his length and groaned, letting go of her hair. He went harder now as to let the woman ride her orgasm longer. He soon followed suit with a beastly roar painting her insides with his essence.

Collapsing on the passed out woman, Dante tried to catch his breath before pulling out slowly. He stood up and playfully slapped the woman's behind in an attempt to wake her.

"Come on babe, you can't sleep down here." Dante wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him.

Alexis didn't even realize she had passed out for half an hour. When she woke up, she was in an entirely different room. She was in a bed, most likely his since she felt someone's arm draped around her.

"Better get some rest, sweetheart." Dante whispered into her ear as he pressed her back to his chest more firmly. He inhaled her sweet scent and found himself playing with her bleach blonde tresses. He wasn't in love with her or anything, he only loved one, but that wasn't something he cared to think about. She just took the pain away, even for a few hours and he'd love anyone for that.

With that thought in mind, Dante let the sand man do his thing and drifted off.

Alexis waited for the mercenary's breathing to even out, signaling he was unconscious. When she knew she was safe, she carefully removed his arm from around her.

The room was quite dark, save for the moonlight pouring in from the open window. This would be an interesting mission.

The blonde got out of the bed slowly placing her bare feet onto the carpeted floor. She took another quick glance at Dante's comatose form before completely scanning the room. She slowly rose, walking over to an antique brown dresser in the corner. Upon it was a picture of some blonde woman who she couldn't quite make out in the dark. She picked up the picture frame and looked closer.

Dante shifted around under the sheets causing Alexis to stiffen and put the picture frame back where it was. For some reason, this made him stop. 'Weird' she thought.

Alexis decided that since the dresser was the noisiest place to start, she would check out the closet first. She was careful not to let the door creak as she opened it.

To say her jaw dropped at the sight of it's contents was an understatement. Her jaw dropped, plus she nearly creamed herself.

In the closet sat a wooden shelf holding stacks upon stacks and wads upon wads of the green stuff. There was definitely more then enough money to pay off Cylus AND get herself a Condo near the beach.

The blonde slid what she could into the duffel bag and zipped it up. She was only able to swipe about five hundred thousand dollars of it. There had to have been a few million to begin with. What was this guy doing sitting on millions while living in a dump?

Dante found himself in the throws of his favorite nightmare. He was on some deserted island killing endless demons, surrounded by an ocean of blood. He usually had this one when he was exhausted from work and sex. This kind of deep sleep usually altered his senses to minor sounds and feelings.

This was good news for the crooked woman who was currently debating weather she should spend the night. He'd never know the money was in her duffel bag. 'Might as well mooch some shut eye' she thought.

Alexis slipped back under the sheets and closed her eyes. She smirked when she felt the white haired man's arm snake around her again. 'Pathetic…' she thought. The blonde let sleep take her into its warm embrace knowing that the next day would be the start of her new life.

When she woke, Alexis found that she was in Dante's bed alone. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and glanced at the clock radio sitting on the bedside table. It was half passed noon and she really needed to jet.

The blonde sat up and stretched, yawning. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a good sleep.

Alexis was surprised to see her outfit from the night before, neatly folded on the end of the bed. She got dressed as quick as possible, completely brushing off his nice gesture as him wanting her out. After a quick wash-up and application of make-up, she made her way downstairs.

Dante was sitting at his desk reading a magazine of some kind and looked up with a genuine smile.

"Mornin' sunshine." He said, placing the magazine onto the desk and putting his booted feet up. "I made some breakfast if you're interested. Pancakes a la Dante." He feigned enthusiasm. "Slightly burnt, but if ya drown 'em in enough syrup, they're alright." He chuckled.

Alexis declined politely. "Just coffee thanks." She smiled at him. He was being oddly nice to her. It was really unnerving, possibly because she was starting to feel like shit for robbing him. But then again, she was a prostitute, even if she failed to tell him, he did have to pay for her services right? Right.

"Coming right up, babe." The mercenary gave a lopsided smile and winked before he got up and went into the kitchen.

The escort began rifling through the stack of magazines on the desk, trying to find something of interest. Only finding Hustler and other assorted men's issues, she decided to just settle for being nosey.

Alexis looked in the direction of the kitchen. Satisfied with the sure sound of Dante having to start up a fresh brew, she sat in his chair and went through the desk. The second drawer she slipped open immediately produced a 9mm. 'So he liked to keep guns around' she thought. She took the handgun out and tried it in her hand. 'Perfect fit'

The second drawer had pictures, just a ton of pictures. Most were of Dante and some other brunette woman. It looked like they were having a lot of fun together. One picture in particular stood out. It was of Dante and the same brunette, but both were covered in blood and surrounded by carcasses of what looked like demons. Alexis flipped the picture over and a small caption was inked in at the bottom which read; "Demon Raid '08"

Suddenly memories of newspaper clippings came flooding back to her of that year. Most of them read; "DEMON UPRISING! LOCK YOUR DOORS!" but she vaguely remembered one newspaper clipping with a detailed article on two mercenaries who specialized in the supernatural. It said that the city would be awarding the two millions for the extermination. 'Wasn't one of them named Dante?' she mentally asked herself, alarmed. 'And wasn't he half demon?'

Alexis clasped her free hand over her mouth. How could she have been so stupid? It had to have been the biggest thing to happen to the hellhole she called home in history. And how did she miss the infamous "Man In Red" when she spied him at The Love Planet, red coat and all? He was the demon/man hybrid who, with the help of the chick in the photo, vanquished the gate to Hell and saved the lives of millions.

The blonde gulped remembering something she didn't really pay attention to in the news headings. It also said while he did possibly save humanity, he was greatly feared while still being deemed heroic.

Alexis gulped a little too loudly and hefted her heavy duffel bag off the dusty hardwood floor. She waddled over to where her pumps sat by the front door and began forcing them on. She could not believe she had slept with a demon. It made her feel like trash and she was a hooker.

Dante heard the commotion and stopped what he was doing to check on the blonde. He peered into the office from the doorframe and found her reaching for the doorknob. Ice blues narrowed at the gun in the woman's hand and he immediately took a step toward her.

"Now hold on a fucking minute!" Shocked, the devil hunter made a move to disarm her. The last thing he needed was for some broad to gun someone down and have the gun traced back to him.

Alexis looked over her shoulder to see Dante rapidly approaching her. Fearing for her life, she pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger. She watched the brains and blood splatter against the wall from the exit wound. The mercenary hit the floor and she made her escape as fast as she could.

The blonde tried getting into the Cobra finding it locked. She had no time to go in and get the key. The last thing the escort needed was more attention and she had just killed someone. That thought echoed in her mind for the many miles she ran.

Dante got back to his feet, fully regenerated and fully pissed. It was all clear now that he had just been hustled. It was an act of idiocy on his part and the type of thing that Lady would never let him get into. He was a stupid motherfucker, and he'd never let himself live it down.

The hybrid marched up the stairs and headed for his bedroom. He scoured the closet and found there was a good five hundred grand missing.

"Fuck!" He bashed his head off the edge of the shelf, leaving some of the bills dotted with specks of blood. 'At least there was still a few million' he thought.

Dante would never forgive himself if he had lost all the hard earned money he and Lady saved. He had the idea of rebuilding Devil May Cry into a more legit agency. They would make business cards even. They could even have a research center and a library. Maybe eventually have some demon hunting courses for those who were interested in their cause.

The hybrid just knew how much Lady would have loved something like that. He winced at the memory of her leaving. She could have been anywhere now and could probably use a good apology.

Dante took out his cell and quickly dialed her up, hoping he wasn't too late. There was no answer at her at her apartment. There was no luck with her cell either. He was crestfallen. She was probably avoiding his calls on purpose. He grew angry with himself and briefly pondered the idea of chasing down that thieving whore.

Crystalline blue eyes fell on the picture of his beloved mother. She looked so content through all this drama he was facing.

Dante smiled warmly and walked over to the dresser the picture frame sat on. He picked it up and kissed it lovingly. He ran gloved fingers over her face fondly, memories of his childhood flooding his aching head. Times had been so simple back then. His mother had been his restitution and his strength. Even now she entered his dreams from time to time and scolded him for his constant carelessness.

Dante yearned for her guidance more then anything at that moment. "You would have known what to do, mom." He whispered, letting a tear roll down his cheek since no one was looking. He hugged the frame to his chest sitting on the unmade bed.

Dante had never felt more alone in his life then he did at that moment. Still hugging his mother, he lowered himself down on his side and continued to let the tears fall.

About 6:00 That Night…

Lady stood facing the door to Devil May Cry motionless. She knew she needed to talk things over with Dante. What happened between them the night before was unexpected to say the least. He didn't deserve the treatment she had given him though and she needed to apologize. But what would she say? I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder because you kissed me even though I enjoyed it too? God she felt really bad.

Taking a deep breath, the demon huntress stuck her key into the lock surprised to find it was already open. Shrugging it off, she stepped inside and scanned the area for any sign of the silver haired hybrid.

Lady began climbing the stairs after not finding him anywhere on the main floor. She found the door to Dante's bedroom slightly ajar and peaked in.

The devil hunter was sound asleep holding something to his chest. Lady entered the room cautiously, slowly approaching Dante's limp form. As she got closer, she noted it was a picture frame of some kind.

A pang of sympathy washed over Lady as she realized it was a picture of Eva, his deceased mother. Guilt soon followed when her bi colored eyes landed on his serene face. It was obvious he'd been crying, the tearstains were a dead give away. Lady couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for his depression.

Tears began welling up in Lady's mismatched orbs. She had always acted cold towards Dante, even when he was trying to help her. She had put up walls, which he had tried break down time and time again in their three-year friendship. But not even the strongest Devil in Hell had the power to do so. Not until now, and it had taken Dante three years.

Having no control over her body whatsoever, Lady got into the bed behind Dante and wrapped her arm around his waist tightly. She couldn't hold back her tears for long and began sobbing.

"I'm sorry Dante. I'm so sorry." She whispered into his ear.

Dante's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a familiar voice. He turned, being greeted by the prettiest face to ever grace his life three years before. His Lady had returned to him. It was as if the last twenty-four hours had been twenty-four decades instead. He smiled genuinely at her, smiling with his eyes as well.

"You came back." He whispered pressing his for-head to hers.

"Lady I-"

Dante didn't get to finish his sincere apology. Lady had silenced him by pressing her lips to his in a heated kiss. He took that as forgiveness and returned the kiss passionately.

Lady broke the kiss briefly to take the picture of Eva out of Dante's hands. She regarded it respectfully and placed it face down on the bedside table.

"She was beautiful." She commented truthfully.

Dante just smiled and stroked her cheek lovingly with curled fingers.

"She set the standard for my taste in woman." Dante responded, winking at Lady.

The huntress lightly blushed at the compliment. That was the thing about Dante too. He was the only one who ever genuinely complimented her appearance.

Dante leaned in and pressed his lips to hers this time deepening the kiss. He sucked on her lower lip and ran gloved hands up and down her back.

Lady's hands were just as busy running through that wild silver mane she loved. She moaned into Dante's mouth, loving the taste of him.

Dante moaned in response, tracing the tip of his tongue over Lady's upper lip. He gained entrance almost immediately and began exploring the warm cavern.

The temperature of the room had risen drastically as the two rolled around. It came to a point where being fully clothed while loving each other just wouldn't cut it.

Lady took off her gloves without breaking the kiss. She went for the buckles on Dante's vest immediately afterwards. It took her a while, but she eventually freed him of the bothersome article of clothing.

Dante got to work on Lady's blouse using nimble ungloved digits to unbutton it. He tossed it to the floor along with his vest and began kissing a trail down her neck.

The process was slow, but eventually both hunters were completely naked and breathing heavily.

Lady ran her hands over Dante's back as he nuzzled the valley between her perfect perky breasts. She moaned softly as she felt his hot tongue swirl around one taught nipple to the next. While licking and nipping one nipple, he would tweak the other between his thumb and forefinger. He continued his journey placing hot butterfly kisses down her abdomen.

Dante had to stop himself from completely ravishing the woman under his ministrations. He had wanted this for a long time and was finding it increasingly hard to control himself. Lady had to enjoy this and he needed her to. He briefly locked eyes with her and his lustful expression softened to a more loving one.

Lady knew what he wanted to do and she couldn't help but flush at the thought. Dante had awoken foreign feelings in her, hot feelings. The pit of her stomach was on fire now and it felt like she needed something to put it out. She became almost irritated with it and her previous embarrassment of Dante kissing her 'ahem' down there had nearly vanished.

Dante spread the huntress' thighs getting on all fours between them. He bent his head and began kissing and licking her inner thighs. Parting her with two fingers, the devil hunter flicked his expert tongue over the bundle of nerves.

Said huntress bucked her hips at the new sensation and began thrashing her head about.

Dante held her hips down with one arm and continued his painful assault. He delved into her virgin depths, lapping greedily at her arousal.

Lady couldn't believe what the hybrid was doing to her. It felt so right somehow, even though the idea might have disgusted her a few hours ago.

"D-Dante…" She whimpered, feeling a pressure build up in her abdomen.

Dante inserted his index finger into the tight cavity as his tongue resumed torturing the clitoris. He added a second digit and began a steady rhythm of in and out. He quickened the pace, being egged on by Lady's pleas.

Lady began thrashing uncontrollably, calling Dante's name as the pressure built to it's brink.

"DANTE!" She screamed as her climax hit full force. She grabbed fistfuls of silver hair, pressing Dante's face into her.

Dante lapped at her juices greedily. 'Fuck she tastes like heaven' he thought to himself, rolling his eyes back. He moved back up Lady's body until they were face to face again. He stroked her raven locks and just got lost in her unique eyes for a moment.

Lady stared back, getting to see his inhuman blue eyes up close for the first time. They were even more stunning this way.

The hybrid balanced his weight on his elbows, which were on either side of Lady's head. His hips rested between her parted thighs with his stiff manhood painfully dripping with pre-cum. Dante pressed the head of his cock to Lady's wet opening and slowly pushed forward.

Lady winced at the pressure this caused and closed her eyes. She clenched her teeth knowing there would be pain and possibly blood. She would tough it out though, because right now she wanted this more then anything.

"Just do it." Lady gritted her teeth and braced herself for the breaking of her hymen.

Dante obeyed pushing his entire length into her. He whimpered at the pleasurable feeling of being engulfed in her tight warmth. He paused, allowing her to adjust to his size.

Lady's breath hitched in her throat at the sudden pain. She had felt a pop of some kind inside her and knew she wasn't a girl anymore. She had become a woman now and it had hurt. She took a deep breath as tears welled up threatening to fall. The pain had subsided as soon as it came and she felt the heat well up in her abdomen again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily.

Dante took that as initiative to start moving and began a steady, slow rhythm. He sucked on her pulse and nipped at her shoulder as he tortured himself with her tight heat.

"Uhhn, Lady…" He moaned into her ear as a plea to go faster and harder. If she'd allow him to, he was sure she'd love it.

Lady answered him by wrapping her legs around his waist and licking his ear.

He took that as an obvious 'yes' and began rocking into the huntress' almost painfully. Dante had always seen Lady as someone who'd like it rough. Seeing that this was a reality, he gave it to her the Dante way. The best way he knew.

Lady began yelping at the deliciously painful sensation of Dante slamming his taught hips into her. She clawed at his muscled back and it glistened with both sweat and blood.

Dante growled at the mix of pain and pleasure she caused with her nails. He felt the blood trickling down his sides, mingling with the perspiration.

"I fucking love you, Lady." Dante said in such a husky voice as he pummeled her.

"I love you too." She whispered into his ear, biting the lobe and tugging it hard. She grabbed his hair then, pulling his head to the side so she could bite his neck.

Lady felt the same pressure from when Dante ate her out in her lower abdomen. She familiarized it now as being close to bliss. The kind only he could give her. She bucked her hips to meet the devil hunter's vicious thrusts. And then it hit her, in waves this time.

Lady screamed so the heavens could hear her. She convulsed clutching the bed sheets and almost ripping off her nails. She went limp under her lover.

Dante felt her walls tighten around his shaft like a vice. A whole new production of cum coated him as well causing him to grunt with every thrust. After a few more hard jerks, he came, screaming every curse word in the book.

Lady felt herself being filled up with Dante's essence and even felt some running down her thighs. She felt him seize up in what she assumed was his orgasm. He collapsed onto her thereafter.

They laid there for what seemed like centuries until Dante reluctantly pulled out. He kissed Lady lovingly before settling on his side next to her. They spent the next hour just making out, teasing each other and Dante eventually asked her if she was interested in his idea for the money.

Lady listened with a keen interest in the idea. Of course she thought it was the best way to spend it. She loved everything about Dante, but she loved this side of him the best. It was the side that did things to benefit others. The side he rarely showed to others, only to her.

Dante sighed and rubbed his face nervously. He had to tell her about the money incident before she found out herself.

"What's the matter, Dante?" Lady asked, genuinely concerned.

Dante went over the events from the night before which led up to where she found him cradling his mother's photo. He explained in detail his inebriation and meeting Texas Alexis at The Love Planet and then the robbery, which ended with a hole in his head.

Lady was more then just furious with this woman. The money she could care less about, but only Lady could shoot HER Dante in the head. She gave him her "I can't leave you alone for one day" look.

Dante gave an innocently charming smile in response.

We are just gonna have to find the bitch then aren't we?" Lady growled through clenched teeth.

Dante waved it off.

"It'll be a bitch to find her, baby. My guess is she skipped town." He wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her once more.

"Let's go take a shower and see if we can get a decent job tonight, okay?" Dante pleaded with the fuming woman, who reluctantly let the issue go.

After showering and getting back into their hunting gear, the hunters impatiently waited for Enzo. The chubby agent eventually waltzed in slamming the door behind him. He looked incredibly miffed, which was odd for Enzo. He was usually enthusiastic when he had a job for the two.

"It fell through the fucking cracks!" Enzo squealed, talking more with his hands then his mouth. "The fucking guy cancelled on me. Said it was taken care of or some shit!"

"Well that just fucking blows." Dante stated blandly.

Lady huffed in irritation. It had been an entire day since she last slaughtered demons. A day!

Enzo shrugged his shoulders.

"The best we can do right now is keep the line open. It's a Saturday night, something's bound to go down." Enzo offered helpfully.

Not a second after the words left his mouth the front door flew open. A frantic woman in her late twenties wobbled in, screaming for help. She was tall with stiletto heels adding to her height. She had dirty blond hair and make-up that looked to have been put on with a shotgun.

"Please help!" She got to her knees in front of Enzo, grabbing his newly ironed slacks. He disentangled himself from her and picked her up by the shoulders.

"Wow! Calm down ya crazy broad, what's the problem?" Enzo asked, dusting himself off.

The woman struggled to speak.

"It's Cylus! He's a demon! He k-killed Sarah, and-and He's gonna get her next!" The woman began hyperventilating. "I s-saw him tear her to b-bits." Her eyes were wide and bloodshot. "I ran as fast as I could, please stop him!"

Dante sat the traumatized woman down and gave her a glass of water.

"Can you tell me who he's gonna kill next?" Dante asked her softly.

"A-Alexis-s-s. She's meeting h-him at eleven." She answered sipping her water.

Dante and Lady both blanched and looked at each other. That would explain the money. This woman and Alexis were obviously his working girls. And this Cylus was obviously using them to pay the bills and sate his hunger.

"Where?" Lady asked grabbing Kalina Ann.

"The o-old warehouses on W-Whitman Street-t." The escort answered.

Enzo nodded at the two slayers who made there way outside and into the car. It was already 10:30 and the Whitman warehouses were a good fifteen-minute drive from where they were. They had to hurry.

Lady loaded her weapons while Dante drove like a maniac, just missing every animate object. He ended up making it to their destination in only ten minutes. He was in fact a speed demon.

They got out of the car, fully armed and ready to take down Cylus, whatever he was. Dante drew Ebony And Ivory and gestured for Lady to follow him between the two warehouses.

A tall dark figure was leaning against one of the brick walls in the narrow alley smoking a cigarette. Dante immediately sensed his demonic aura as he approached with caution. Not for him, but for Lady, who to her dismay, he kept well behind him.

Alexis appeared out of the shadows carrying the duffel bag Dante remembered from the night before. From where Dante and Lady stood, it was impossible for Alexis to spot them. But it was a sure thing that Cylus knew they were present.

Alexis unzipped the bag revealing the half a million dollars she stole. She had planned on keeping the rest for herself, but finding out Cylus wasn't human changed her mind.

"I got you more then you asked for. Please let me go Cylus." She dropped the bag in front of him and hoped to God he would accept it.

Cylus watched her with those horrible eyes.

"How much?" He asked in his raspy voice.

"About half a mil." She replied shakily.

The pimp flashed his golden smile at her and let out a volley of laughter.

"So why do I still crave the crunchy texture of your bones between my teeth?" He asked, glee clear in his voice.

Alexis watched in horror as the man she feared even in his human form turned into something beyond horrifying.

Cylus now stood over ten-feet tall and sported a thick four-foot spike on each of his shoulders. He also had much smaller versions of the spikes as horns on his head. He kept those same horrifying eyes, which now regarded her as prey. He was a giant naked, spinier version of himself.

Alexis pleaded with the demon. She got down on her knees and tried to kiss his feet pathetically. The creature just kicked her onto her back and stood over her shaking body, mouth watering. She saw that his golden set of teeth had been replaced with razor sharp jaws like that of a shark.

Just as Cylus was about to sink his teeth into the blonde, a bullet came tearing through his shoulder. The demon roared in pain and anger whipping around to face the bothersome intruders.

"I don't think so, Daddy. I got a score to settle with this one. Can't really do that if you turn her into demon stool." Dante winked at Alexis who just stared at him in awe.

Lady glared at the woman in question then diverted her attention back to the demon. She did not like the idea of saving her ass.

The demon took a swipe at Dante who easily dodged it sending a swipe of his own with Rebellion. He missed as well doing a wall ride to avoid another swipe.

Lady was emptying clip after clip into the creature. She didn't know if it was smart to use Kalina Ann in the tight space.

Dante finally landed a hit with his beloved sword cutting the demon from it's right shoulder to it's left hip.

Cylus was weakened, but he was slowly regenerating. There was no way the son of Sparda, the trader was going to take him out. He made a move for the mercenary's female companion. Her bullets were getting annoying and he was starving. He lunged at her, teeth ready to snap over her skull.

Dante got to Lady first, planting the tip of Rebellion into the for-head of the demon. The devil hunter grabbed the hilt with both hands and plunged the blade deep into the demons skull.

Cylus gurgled pathetically as blood bubbled out of his mouth. He morphed back into his human form. He got into a fetal position, still gurgling. Blood bubbled between his lips as he tried to say something.

Dante drew Ebony and shot the pimp in the head, putting him out of his misery. He looked up to find that Alexis had taken the duffel bag and ran in the wrong direction. That one only led to a wooden fence which was much too high for her to climb.

Not being able to contain herself, Lady took off after her with the intent of beating her face in.

Dante chuckled and followed the firey woman he loved so much.

When they found Alexis, she was trying to heft herself plus the duffel bag over the ten-foot fence. She gave up when she saw, to her grief, that she had been caught.

Lady was the first to antagonize the woman.

"How do you even have the balls to come into our business and take half a million fucking dollars, bitch?" Lady asked viciously.

Dante couldn't help but be amused at the situation. He decided to just watch his woman blow off her steam. It was really hot.

"Like I should kick your fucking whore face in!" She made to do the action but Dante stopped her.

The devil hunter locked eyes with the escort. His expression changed from amused to cold within seconds of doing so.

The blonde visibly trembled with a new realization. Not since Cylus, not even since Cylus' demon, had anyone ever frightened her more then this blue eyed, beautiful fucked up man. She kicked the duffel bag over to the mercenaries.

Lady snatched it up by the handle and began walking in the opposite direction. She'd let Dante do what he wanted with the slut. Until then, she'd be waiting for him on Whitman.

Dante slowly approached the trembling woman until he was mere inches from her face. He punched the wood mere inches from her face, making a nice hole in it.

"There's only one woman who's allowed to shoot me in the head. You got that?" He asked dangerously.

Alexis nodded frantically, fearing for her life the third time that night.

Dante smiled pushing himself off the wooden fence.

"Good girl." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a good wad of cash. "Here, go buy yourself some fuck lessons." He chuckled at the dumbfounded look on her face and stuffed the bills into her cleavage.

"Catch ya later, Texas!" The devil hunter called over his shoulder as he made his way back to Whitman Street.

Alexis just sat there, watching the retreating, red form grow smaller and smaller. When she was sure he had disappeared, she gathered her things and walked toward the same direction. She paced herself not wanting to run into those two again.

Dante found Lady waiting on the corner with the duffel bag sitting next to her. He smiled her favorite smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You ready to head home, babe?" He asked kissing her temple.

"Nope. Let me buy you a pizza first." Lady shook the duffel bag for emphasis.

"A strawberry sundae too?" He asked with the excitement of a chubby little kid.

"Whatever you want." She answered, wrapping an arm around his waist.


End file.
